Dragonball C: Book 1
by Nickyjoet
Summary: The sequel to DBC: Transition. Vegeta is back, but depressed. Tarble and Piccolo try to help him through it, but are unsuccessful. Goku is with Bulma, living in an apartment building, and have to deal with the desperate Vegeta. What will happen? Find out!
1. Vegeta's Melencholy

Enter Disclaimer Here

Rated M for excessive language throughout, drug use, alcohol abuse, sexual content and characers being ridiculously out of character. Enjoy!

Dragonball C

Book 1

CHAPTER 1

VEGETA'S MELANCHOLY

Dark Vegeta roamed the forestry outside his cave, picking berries and gathering wood for his fire. Dark Vegeta was a saiyan that survived the destruction of his home planet, Vegeta.

He had roamed the galaxy, searching for the remaining saiyans, Kakarrot and Prince Vegeta. He had finally reached planet Earth, where his targets resided. He wanted them to join him in galactic conquest, but the two remaining saiyans refused, preferring peace.

Dark Vegeta, enraged, decided if they wouldn't join him and gain honor for his people, they did not deserve to live.

He tried to defeat the two saiyans and was defeated after a brutal fight with Goku transformed into a mighty Ozaru, a giant gorilla monster. Goku and Vegeta let the renegade saiyan live for a while as Vegeta trained to finish off the renegade. Later, Dark Vegeta tried to beat them by at first striking at the heart: their new families and loved ones. In this, he also failed. Later, he gained great strength from the Dragonballs and attempted to defeat the Z-fighters again.

The Z-warriors were almost defeated, but a desperate attack from Vegeta and Goku defeated the lost saiyan.

Dark Vegeta soon after tried to apologize to the Z-fighters. His apology was accepted, but Vegeta still hated him and drove Dark Vegeta from his home and into the forest where he now resides.

Now, the renegade saiyan lived in the forest, surviving—even thriving—in the solitude of the woods.

The saiyan, quite content in his new home, kneeled down at a berry bush and picked a berry. The berries of this bush were a deep red and looked akin to raspberries. The berry was very juicy and while picking it, juice leaked onto his hand.

He popped the berry into his mouth and closed his eyes in delight. The berry's juice was tart, but sweet.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing out here in the woods?" said a voice feminine but deep and aggressive from in front of the bent-over saiyan.

Dark Vegeta looked up at the blonde woman, who had a scowl on her face. "I live here." Dark Vegeta responded.

"Why?"

"I was cast from my home and now I reside in the forest. What is it to you?"

"Well, what's your name, you filthy bastard?"

"Dark Vegeta; what is yours, female human?"

"What…Female human? Whatever—I'm Lunch."

"Well met, Lunch. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No way, hobo! What kind of food could you possibly have besides nuts and berries?"

"I have a few rabbits and a flower for flavor." Dark Vegeta picked up the flower and held it up in front of Lunch's face.

"No! No, you ass—…" Lunch's head lurched backward and—_Fugh_!—sneezed.

Suddenly, she was a young, dark-blue haired woman. "Oh, hello…" She said, wiping her nose with her hand. "My other form must've been trying to hide this bag of money in the woods," Lunch said as she pulled a wad of cash from her bag that hung over her shoulder. "I hope I wasn't too obnoxious!" She said in apology. Her voice had changed from deep and aggressive, to light and happy.

"Oh, no-no-no," Dark Vegeta said with a wave of his hand. "I was just asking you if you wanted to join me for dinner."

"Oh, I'd love to!"

* * * * *

Vegeta sat bent over in his seat with his head resting on his upturned palm. His wife, Bulma, had left him for his rival, Son Goku. Apparently, she had never loved him, but had loved Goku instead.

Son Goku and Bulma had been secretly seeing each other for a few months, until Bulma finally left him. The saiyan prince had tried to make her stay, but Goku stopped him. Since then, Vegeta was spiraling into a deep depression that seemed endless.

He took another long swig of from his liquor bottle. He smacked it down onto the table next to the sofa he reclined on.

His brother Tarble sat in the couch across from him. Tarble was Vegeta's little brother who had been sent to a planet of weaker inhabitants, but finally found his brother on planet Earth, accompanied by his new wife, Gure, who he and Vegeta renamed "Puff".

"Tarble, I made a grilled-cheese sandwich for you!" Gure called, holding a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it.

"I don't want any of that nasty shit, Puff!" Tarble screamed at Gure. "I fucking hate grilled cheese!"

Gure began to quietly weep.

"I'll take it." Vegeta said, holding a hand out. Gure, her expression softening, handed Vegeta the plate. Vegeta held the platter and smiled at Gure thankfully. Gure's smile widened to the opposite sides of her head.

Vegeta whipped the plate across the room and onto the wall, where it broke into pieces. The sandwich fell in a broken heap on the floor, leaving grease and cheese on the wall. Vegeta and Tarble broke out in laughter.

Tears streamed down her features as Gure ran away. She had buried her head in her hands and ran, making her run into a wall. Vegeta and Tarble's laughing increased, tears of their own marked their own faces. Gure got to her feet and ran the correct way down the hallway.

Vegeta and Tarble were wiping tears from their faces as Piccolo walked into the room from the same hall Gure had taken. The Namek looked at the two and assumed they had done something to make the small woman cry.

"Guys, you should stop being so disrespectful to that little person." Piccolo said, pointing down the hallway. "You hurt her feelings!"

"Shut up, Piccolo! You know that was funny as hell!" Tarble laughed, wiping the last of the tears from his face.

"Yeah, you guys should really stop being so mean!" Krillin said, entering the room as well.

"Oh yes, I'm going to take advice from someone who ate their own shit?" Vegeta laughed sarcastically. "Shut the hell up, dorky! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Now take your little bald-ass and just crawl out of here!" Vegeta scolded, drawing giggles from everyone, including Piccolo.

Krillin, no longer a very strong individual, buried his face in his hands in his hands and ran away, following Gure.

* * * * *

Goku and Bulma lay together in the apartment bed; Bulma slumped lazily over Goku's bare chest. They had just finished making love, and were preparing for round two.

Goku casually draped one muscled arm over Bulma's body. "Leaving Vegeta was the best thing that could have possibly happened." Goku said, moving closer.

"You're probably right." Bulma whispered, turning her head toward her new boyfriend. "I've never been so happy."

Bulma smiled and climbed on Goku's body. It was time for round two.

* * * * *

"We're out of dip." Piccolo confirmed, his head poked inside the refrigerator. He straightened.

"I'll go get some more…" Vegeta offered. He walked to the door, not waiting for any responses. He pushed the door open and marched into the grassy lawn of the Capsule Corporation Inc. The Saiyan prince exploded from the ground with a burst of gleaming energy. He soared through the sky toward the local market.

Life was boring now that Bulma wasn't around. He missed her, but didn't show it. He had too much pride to let somebody see such unmanly emotions. Vegeta hated Goku. He hated him for stealing his life. Goku had stolen his wife, damaged his pride beyond repair, and had severely surpassed him in both strength and speed.

Vegeta hated that fact. It all became painfully clear when Goku defeated Boo. No amount of training could ever close the gap between them; a warrior prince forever living in the shadow of a low-ranking clown. He had even sacrificed his own soul, becoming a slave for the evil Bobiddi, for a chance at beating him. Even that wasn't enough.

The saiyan prince flew in a wide arc, down toward the earth. That was the market. He landed down in the parking lot on his feet with a resounding _thud_, cracking and breaking the concrete beneath him.

He pushed open the glass doors and headed for the snack food isle. Vegeta found the dip on the shelf, surrounded by other snacks. He didn't know what kind the guys wanted. After a long moment of consideration, he grew irritated and simply took all of them, roughly stuffing them into a plastic bag.

The saiyan paid for the dips and left. He hurtled back into the sky and rocketed back to Capsule Corp.

* * * * *

Vegeta returned later, and on his coming he was greeted by the awaiting faces of Piccolo and Tarble.

"So where's the dip?" Tarble asked eagerly, holding a bag of rippled potato chips. "The game's started."

"I didn't know what kind you wanted so I took all of them." Vegeta explained, placing the bag of dip on a coffee table. Vegeta took a moment to register his surroundings. "Where's 'Puff'?"

"Ah, she's up on the roof with Krillin." Piccolo answered, pointing up one of his 3 fingers at the ceiling.

Vegeta looked upward.

The saiyan plunged up into the ceiling, coming up through the rooftop, interrupting a kiss of Krillin and Gure's. "What the fuck is this?" Vegeta's gruff voice demanded of the two tiny figures. "Not on my property you don't!"

"It's not fair!" Krillin cried. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" Krillin cried out weakly.

"You're the one who needs to leave _me_ alone! You're on top of _my_ house!" Vegeta retorted. "You're not welcome here!"

"Well…" Krillin began to protest, but realized the futility of it. "Come on, Puff..." Krillin said to the bald-headed figure.

The two flew off into the sky in search of a new home. Vegeta dropped back down into the house.

* * * * *

At Son Goku's house Chi-Chi was with some dude that she had met at the grocery store. Goku had been gone for months and she was lonely, so she turned to Dave, the grocery bagger.

They were on the couch doing it, while, unbeknownst to them, Goten watched from the stairs, amazed at what was happening.

* * * * *

"Hey, I've noticed…" Vegeta said after the game had ended. "Doesn't Krillin have a wife? What happened to #18?"

"Bah. She's at Kame house, screwing Roshi." Piccolo answered.

"Ah, that's disgusting! That Roshi is sickening!" Vegeta cried out in disgust.

"I know."

Vegeta shook his head. "I think I'll get a drink; you coming, Tarble?"

"Yeah, I could really use one."

"Piccolo?"

"No. I'll stay here. I have things to do." Piccolo said evenly.

The two saiyans headed out the door and flew to the nearest bar.

* * * * *

Piccolo thought that his life would be more meaningful if he had a child to raise . Trunks lived in an apartment now, and the Capsule Corp. building was free of children.

The Namek bent over and concentrated. His neck grew and pulsated. A huge egg spewed from his mouth, the cause of the growth, and when the egg was completely out, the neck reverted back to its normal size.

Namekians didn't have sex to have kids. They had eggs in their bodies that they could emit at will.

He picked it up and washed the fluids off it. The warrior Namekian set it down on the table wrapped in blankets. He would soon be a father.

* * * * *

Dark Vegeta and Lunch lay down on the sheets in Dark Vegeta's cave. They had had sex in the wilderness. He had enjoyed this activity and caressed her curved hip that was wrapped in the dirty sheet. He decided he should take some money from her sack and leave for town to buy a little something-something.

He rose from the sheets that lay down on the dirty cave floor and told her he would be back soon with something to eat.

* * * * *

After flying to the store and picking up a few items, a man in a jacket ran up to him and tried to take his money. The guy wasn't too skilled in martial arts and failed to hurt him. Dark Vegeta sent a soft fist at the man's chest. The man fell to the ground and writhed in agony.

From across the street, a man saw the spectacular show of strength and hurried to him. His name was Hercule.

He marched right over to the saiyan and shook his hand.

"Hey, I saw how to took that thief out like that. I like you. How would you like a job as a professional fighter? Great pay and you'll live a life of luxury."

"Yes, of course! I could use the money." Dark Vegeta replied.

"All right! You start tomorrow at 4:00 at the World Tournament Stadium." He gave Dark Vegeta a card with a phone number and told him to call if he had any questions.

He had a job! He hurried to his cave to tell his new girlfriend he met in the woods.

* * * * *

Vegeta took another gulp of his drink and slapped it down on the counter and asked for another. He turned to his brother.

"I mish her sho mush…" Vegeta stammered, his eyes narrowed as if he were tired. "Why did she leave me…?" Vegeta asked more to himself than to Tarble.

"Ah, forget about her…There'sh plenty of fisheses left in the shea…" Tarble said, putting a comforting, albeit shaky hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"She left me for that bastard, Kakarrot…hic!" Vegeta said angrily, slamming a fist down on the table. "I don't think I can live without her."

A young man with lavender hair overheard the conversation from behind him and turned around. He stood up and walked to the table.

"Hey, I hear you guy's are down on your luck, eh?" The youth asked, putting his hands on both their shoulders.

"Yeah, my wife left me…" Vegeta explained.

"Eh, it's rough out there…" Future-Trunks said, looking ahead dramatically.

"Yep," Tarble mumbled, looking down at his glass bottle of beer.

"I have something that'll get that off your mind." Trunks said, opening his jacket. His eyes darted from side to side in search of anyone who might notice. He quickly reached in and produced a sandwich bag filled with weed.

"No." Vegeta stated flatly. "I'm not an idiot."

"Whatever…faggot."

"Damn Kakarrot…" Vegeta mumbled, turning back to his drink.

"Let'sh find him." Tarble stammered, turning to Vegeta. "We'll show him to take your wife!"

"Yesss. That bastard, Kakarrot will regret the day he shtole Bulma from me." He said, rising.

The two paid for their drinks and started out on their quest to find and beat Goku. The three walked down the street for a few minutes.

"Where the hell do they live now?" Vegeta finally asked.

"…I think they live in that apartment building." Trunks said, pointing to the conveniently located structure.

The group went inside and asked where they might find 'Son Goku'. After a few tries, he finally responded to 'Bulma'.

Room 270.

They all got inside the elevator.

"Hey, you think we should say something cool? I mean, after we kick his ass?" Trunks asked, excited about the impending encounter.

"Hmm…" Vegeta said, putting a fist under his chin.

"Merry Christmas?" Tarble offered.

"Yeah, that's awesome." Trunks said, nodding.

The three found room 270 and knocked on the door. The answer came shortly.

"Yes? Who is it?" The voice of Son Goku called from the other side.

"Err, Room service!"Vegeta said in a ridiculously high voice.

"Okay, just a sec." Goku said. The sounds of the door unlocking could be heard. The door opened.

"Merry Christmas!" Trunks blurted loudly, a bit too early.

"What—what is this?" Goku demanded.

"We're going to kick your ass!" Vegeta answered, pulling a fist back.

"Vegeta!" Goku groaned in disappointment, not at all in fear. "How do you know where I live?"

"Trunks told me." Vegeta told him dramatically before he finally launched the punch, which Vegeta thought would send Goku crashing to the ground. Goku dodged the hit easily and grabbed Vegeta and bashed him into the wall. Vegeta fell hard. He lay there, defeated and embarrassed. Bulma came into the room.

"Vegeta," Bulma gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to kick Kakarrot's ass!" He started to rise, his determination renewing.

"No, Vegeta! You leave here this instant!" Bulma screamed at him.

Vegeta looked at her, and then to Goku. Then he looked away.

"Vegeta, she doesn't want to see you anymore. You should leave."

"Why?"

"Vegeta, you were an asshole. She couldn't take your bullshit anymore and decided to leave with me. It's too late to redeem yourself now, Vegeta. Leave." Goku commanded firmly.

Vegeta stood up and took one more look at his wife.

He turned and left the room.

"Come on, fellas…" Vegeta said quietly. They followed, leaving behind Son Goku and Bulma.

* * * * *

The next morning, Goku and Bulma were sitting down in a local _Denny's_ eating breakfast. All was peaceful until Vegeta came bursting through the doors.

The form of Vegeta pushed the doors open with a drunken posture and a garbled shout. He moved to an open booth in a serpentine maneuver. He slumped down on it and waited. Goku saw Bulma watching him solemnly.

"Just ignore him." Goku said.

Soon a waitress came to Vegeta's booth.

"What do you want this morning?" The waitress asked with a wide smile.

"A bunch o' fucking pancakes…," Vegeta said, looking up from an empty space on the table, up to the waitress. "With strawberry topping and shit,"

"I can't ignore him." Bulma whispered. "He's being too obnoxious."

"Just ignore him—just ignore him."

Vegeta noticed Bulma and Goku in the booth from across the establishment. "Bulma!" Vegeta cried, looking her way.

She ignored him.

"Bulma!" Vegeta shouted again, waving his hand high, trying to get her attention.

She still ignored him.

"Damn it, Bulma!" Vegeta shouted.

Vegeta stood up and stumbled his way to her table. Goku was there, glaring at him.

"Well, what a coincidence…" Vegeta began with a burp. "Two little lovebirds are… having their little breakfast…"

"You better not mess with our breakfast, Vegeta, you got that?"

"Maybe… I should mess with your _face_ a little bit." Vegeta said, pointing a finger in Goku's face. "You got _that_?"

Goku stood up and put up his fists.

"You want some of this?" Vegeta threatened, putting his own fists in front of him.

"Yeah," Goku provoked, unafraid.

"Welcome to the 'Vegeta's world of pain'—full of fists…and fighting!"

"Stop it, you two!" Bulma quietly shouted.

"Let's go, Bulma." Goku said, going to the counter to pay for their meal. They paid for their food at the counter and before they left, Bulma shot him an angry glance.

Vegeta looked down at his feet. How he had just embarrassed himself! He slowly returned to his table. He slumped back down in his seat and waited for his breakfast. He wasn't so hungry anymore.

* * * * *

Trunks walked up to the Capsule Corporation House door. He knocked on the door three times and waited.

No answer.

"Vegeta!" Trunks called.

No answer.

He began calling out names. "Tarble!...Piccolo!...Krillin!"

"Yeah?" Krillin said from the bushes next to the door.

"Aha! I knew someone was here!" Trunks said.

"Oh no!" Krillin cried, realizing he had been discovered on account of his own foolishness. He rose from the bushes, dirty and fetid, followed by the rise of Gure.

"What're you doing in the bushes, Krillin?" Trunks asked curiously.

"We're homeless." Krillin admitted. "I was kicked out of Kame House and Capsule Corp. I have nowhere to go."

"Well, you guys can stay with me." Trunks offered.

"Really? You mean it?" Krillin cried excitedly.

"Sure thing; you just gotta clean up, first. Don't want you stinking up the place."

The two knee-height people cheered at their good fortune. They hurriedly ran to the youth's legs and hugged them tightly.

Trunks smiled uncomfortably and pulled his legs away from the two. How happy the little people were! Trunks motioned for the two to follow him into the sky and to his home.

The three flew to the apartment building that served as Trunk's home. They walked through the building looking for the room.

On the way, they came upon Room 270.

* * * * *

Crouched down by the door, was the figure of a wailing Vegeta.

"Bulma," Vegeta screamed over and over. "Come back to me! Please! I'll change! I'll be who you want me to be!" Vegeta pleaded futilely. The saiyan prince sprawled down onto the floor, wailing and screaming.

* * * * *

"Go on, Bulma. He's being ridiculous. Go ahead and go back to him. We can still see each other secretly." Goku said, putting a hand on Bulma's shoulder. From outside, the pitiful wails of Vegeta could be heard.

"But Goku…I'm scared. He's a jerk. I want to stay with you!" Bulma whispered.

"It's okay. You go now; I'll come and see you sometimes."

"Fine," Bulma said. She summoned her courage and opened the door.

* * * * *

The door creaked open. Vegeta looked up in both fear and hope; Hoping that Bulma might actually come back to him, and fearing Goku might come out and beat the hell out of him and chase him out of town.

The form of Bulma came through the door. She extended an arm out to her prince. "Yes, Vegeta; I'll take you back."

Vegeta's eyes widened in astonishment. He hadn't truly expected Bulma to take him back. He even questioned the wisdom of even going, but his efforts proved successful today. He got to his feet, his hands trembling.

He gave her a hug, which she accepted. Vegeta was speechless. All he could do was smile and hold her. He stepped back from her, still smiling.

He laughed loudly. That was the only thing he could do to express his joy. He took her hands and laughed again.

"Get your things from that room and come to the house!" Vegeta cried to her before gleefully running and jumping through an open window at the end of the hallway. He flew through the air and in the clouds. The prince flew in wide circles, laughing and screaming his delight.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Vegeta roared, soaring down into the city toward Capsule Corp.

* * * * *

Trunks, Krillin, and Gure got to Trunk's door.

Room 301.

Trunks put his key in the lock and turned it sideways, activating the tumblers, thus opening the door.

The three moved into the cluttered room. Dirty clothes and half-eaten food lay strewn about the area. The room smelled of smoke. Trunks took a step forward and took a deep breath.

"It ain't much; it's all I can afford selling weed." Trunks explained.

"Where do we sleep?" Krillin asked, looking up at Trunks.

"Uh, you guys can sleep on the couch. You two could both fit, right?" Trunks laughed. "I'll order us some pizza. You guys make yourselves at home."

Krillin and Gure sat down on the dirty couch. Krillin looked around the messy room nervously. He spied a bong on the coffee table.

He looked down at his feet. He had a home, but with a junkie? He didn't know about that.

* * *

What will become of Krillin and Gure in the apartment with Trunks? Will Bulma's deception pay off? Will Dark Vegeta win his first match at the World Tournament? When will Broly appear? Find out on the next exciting chapter of:

Dragonball C


	2. Vegeta's Sweet Side

CHAPTER 2

VEGETA'S SWEET SIDE

Vegeta was in the kitchen, eagerly cooking food, determined to show Bulma he could be a good husband. He was making a soup. Shrimp bisque. He looked through the cook book again, adding ingredients and following directions exactly. He was dressed in his pink shirt and jeans, an apron, and a chef's hat.

Piccolo sat on the couch in the other room, cradling his newborn child, Flute, in his arms and singing old nursery rhymes to it.

Tarble sat down across from Piccolo, watching TV.

Vegeta stirred the soup around in the pot, sniffing the contents. It smelt kind of funky. He added salt.

"So she took you back?" Tarble called to Vegeta. "I don't believe it!"

"Oh, you better believe it!" Vegeta replied. "If you don't believe me, just watch. She'll be here any minute." Vegeta said, stirring the contents again.

Piccolo kept his mouth shut concerning Bulma. He could hear just about everything on Earth, and heard the secret conversation between Son Goku and Bulma.

Vegeta was dancing to a song from the radio and singing into a wooden spoon like it was a microphone. He seemed too happy to ruin it for him.

The doors opened. Bulma entered with her suitcases from the apartment. She was truly afraid of Vegeta and didn't want to be there. She would have rather stayed with Goku in that apartment building than with that maniac, Vegeta. At least she was safe in the confines of her room.

Vegeta looked truly pleased to see Bulma. "Why, hello dear!" Vegeta cried from the kitchen. Vegeta never called her 'dear' before. "Dinner's almost ready!"

Something smelled good… Maybe _after_ dinner she would go to her room…

* * * * *

Bulma sat at her desk, writing a letter to Goku.

_I miss you, Goku. I wish you were here now to take me away from that jerk. He keeps trying to be a good husband by cooking dinner and stuff. I wish you could hold me in your strong arms and tell me everything will be okay. I love you so much…_

Vegeta opened the door calmly, instead of his usual barging into a room without any concern.

Bulma hastily covered her paper with another piece of paper and pretended to write something else.

"…What're you writing, dear?" Vegeta asked in an unnaturally kind tone, closing in on her.

"Nothing," Bulma answered.

Vegeta chuckled. "I know you're writing _something_." He reasoned.

"Nope,"

Vegeta simply looked at her and shrugged helplessly. "Whatever it is, it must be important, mm?" Vegeta asked rhetorically. "I'll not bother you again. I'll be in the TV room with the guys if you need me."

Vegeta left the room, leaving Bulma to her own devices.

Bulma felt extreme relief as Vegeta left. She longed for Goku's presence. She crumpled up her note and threw it into the trash bin. She felt intense sorrow and fell onto her and Vegeta's bed. She shifted on the covers, finding a comfortable position. Her closed eyes moistened as she thought of Goku and the love she felt for him. A single tear escaped her closed eye.

* * * * *

Vegeta settled back down on the couch and joined Piccolo and Tarble watching "the game."

"Hey Vegeta, what was Bulma doing?" Tarble said, handing Vegeta a bottle of beer.

"Ah, she was writing something." Vegeta answered.

"…And what was she writing?" Tarble asked.

"I don't know," Vegeta answered honestly. "She's been avoiding me a lot since she's come back. She must be uncomfortable; I'll give it some more time, I suppose."

Vegeta put the bottle to his lips and sipped, watching The World Tournament.

* * * * *

Dark Vegeta sat in a beanbag chair, playing an Xbag 260 that was provided by Hercule. He had no idea how to play video games, but he enjoyed them anyway. Across from him sat Lunch. She was in her "evil" form and was half-heartedly watching the moving character Dark Vegeta made run along an edge of a cliff.

Hercule stepped into the room that was also provided for Dark Vegeta.

"Hey, almost time for your match!" Hercule called. "The arena is in the middle of the place; get your fightin' outfit on and come on down!" He hurried back into the hall.

Dark Vegeta reacted immediately. He got up and trotted to the walk-in closet. He found the box containing his fighting clothes to the side by some shirts that must belong to Lunch.

The clothes were a no-sleeved navy blue gi with orange sleeved undershirt and waist wrap. He jumped into those and emerged from the tiny room. He said farewell to Lunch and jogged into the Stadium part of the building.

When he arrived, he was amazed at the build of the stadium and he looked around, very impressed. He moved along the crowds until he found his boss, Hercule speaking among a few people dressed in business suits and sunglasses.

"There he is!" Hercule announced to the men abruptly. "My new fighter,"

"I don't know, he doesn't look like much…" One of the men said, putting a cigar in his mouth.

"What're you talking about? He's Hercule's student! He's gotta be good." The man in the sunglasses laughed.

"Yeah, almost as good as me!" Hercule snorted, slapping Dark Vegeta on the back. "You're up next," Hercule informed him. "Go into the locker room—over there." He said, pointing to the room on the other side of the room, labeled "LOCKER ROOM".

"Yes sir," Dark Vegeta said, walking to the locker room.

* * * * *

Krillin and Gure sat on Trunks' couch that smelled of marijuana and spilled beer, watching the dusty cable TV.

On the TV, was the World Tournament fighting championship, in which a man in a blue gi and an orange undershirt and sash walked onto the arena.

Krillin's engrossment was interrupted by a sudden and loud pound on the door. The knocking came again.

"I'll be right there, hold your dick!" Trunks shouted from the kitchen area. Trunks mumbled to himself as he shuffled across the floor to the door. The door swung open and a huge man in a big black overcoat with eyes of milky white and spiky golden hair.

"'Hey, there's my favorite distributer!" Broly said, taking Trunk's hand and shaking it firmly. "How's business?"

"Hey, yo," Trunks said. "Oh it's doing pretty good. I'm short on Popo Express."

Broly looked to the couch and spied the two small people. "Friends?" he asked, his broad features twisting into a wry smile.

"Eh-yup."

Broly walked casually to the two. "Hey, what's your name, little fella?" He said, leaning to Krillin.

"Krillin," Krillin answered quickly, wanting to be done with the confrontation as soon as possible.

"Krillin," Broly echoed. "You want some _smack_?"

"What's that?"

An open hand slammed across Krillin's countenance, sending his head jerking brutally to the side, accompanied by a sharp stinging pain throughout the little person's face. Krillin clutched his reddened cheek and moaned in pain.

At that, Trunks slapped his knee and began laughing.

Broly chuckled. "That.

"Oh, he is fun." Broly laughed.

Trunks pounded a fist on Broly's own and they shared a chuckle.

Broly chortled one last time, and brought a case from his overcoat. From it, he took out two large sandwich-bags of weed.

"Here you go… for the cheap, cheap price of…150 dollars." Broly said, handing the bags to Trunks. Trunks paid up, and Broly took his leave with a wink. Trunks hurried and stuffed his newly acquired pot into a small closet.

Krillin turned his attention fully on the TV again.

* * * * *

"Dark Vegeta!" The announcer proclaimed, cueing Dark Vegeta to go to the ring.

Dark Vegeta stepped up to the arena. Fans in the stands were cheering and screaming. Is this all for me, He wondered. He walked to the center of the ring. He was just about ready.

"In the red Speedo is our very own Supa-Hula-Mambo-Papa-Joe!" The announcer cried.

A huge, hulking beast-man with tanned skin and a mustache, dressed in a red Speedo, walked up to the arena and moved to the center. He growled at Dark Vegeta menacingly.

Dark Vegeta eyed him curiously, wondering why this man was growling. He looked away from him and to the crowd.

"Fight!" The middle-aged announcer shouted suddenly.

Supa-Hula-Mambo-Papa-Joe acted first, jumping into the air and launching a fist into the face of Dark Vegeta. Dark Vegeta took the punch full force, but didn't even flinch. He grabbed Papa-Joe's forearm and lifted him easily off the ground, spun him around, and slammed him down on the concrete tiles. He kicked him hard, sending him rocketing into the brick wall, where he fell, face-down on the grass.

The announcer and the crowd became silent. The announcer hesitated and said finally, "Out of bounds,"

The crowd cheered and praised Dark Vegeta for his perfect victory. Dark Vegeta found that he liked the praise and put both his fists up over his head and shook them victoriously.

* * * * *

"What's for lunch?" Vegeta asked, leaning on the backside of the couch Bulma was sitting in. She looked up at him.

"I don't know." She answered. "Do you have anything in mind?" She asked quietly, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Not really; how about you?"

"Maybe we could get some sandwiches? There's a _Subway_ somewhere in the city."

"Hmm…sandwiches?" Vegeta reiterated. "All right. If that's what you want, then _Subway_ it is."

"Okay."

Vegeta turned on his heel and walked away, hurrying to gather the others. Bulma reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. She dialed Goku's number and put the device to her ear and waited for Goku to answer.

Soon, Goku answered.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" Goku greeted quite happily.

"Goku, could you meet me at the _Subway_? I want to see you."

"…Okay, sure. What time?"

"Now; I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Umm… Yeah, sure..." Goku said after a moment's hesitation.

"Oh—and don't forget, you have to be in disguise, because Vegeta will be there."

"…Okay," Goku concluded. "See you soon,"

"See you soon. I love you," She made a few "kiss sounds" then "hung up".

Bulma put her phone back in her pocket and got up out of the chair. She began to get ready to leave.

* * * * *

Dark Vegeta was hungry that afternoon. He decided to go to the _Subway_. Not only could he satisfy his hunger, but he could also get the nutrients to keep him healthy and in shape. He took flight and turned slowly, so he was on route to the _Subway_.

* * * * *

Vegeta and Bulma, followed by Piccolo, Flute, and Tarble, walked into the _Subway_. As Vegeta headed toward the counter to order the food, Bulma scanned the area for Goku. When there was no apparent Goku, she turned her attention again to the ordering of food.

Vegeta came to the counter and began listing the different sandwiches that were ordered by his group. Finally, he ordered a five-dollar foot-long for himself.

Vegeta found an open table for two, and sat down. He watched the others as found and sat at a regular table. He slapped his hand down on his table twice, inviting Bulma to sit. When she obeyed, Vegeta smiled lovingly.

She uncomfortably smiled and blushed. Vegeta never acted this way before. In her thoughts, Vegeta was an asshole, but now he acted sweet toward her. But she knew that after a while, Vegeta would stop acting this way. He would somehow go back to being a jerk. With those thoughts, she looked away from Vegeta, and silently looked for Goku.

Vegeta, seeing his wife's negative response to his smile, ceased smiling and also looked away.

Suddenly, Bulma found who she was looking for. In a corner booth, wearing an oversized tan overcoat, sunglasses, and a big hat, was a man who seemed to also be looking for someone.

"Honey," Bulma began tentatively.

Vegeta looked back at Bulma.

"I'm going to the bathroom, okay?" She said. She placed a hand under his chin. "Be good,"

Vegeta blushed and watched her leave. As his eyes followed Bulma's gorgeous body, he saw a familiar face enter the establishment.

Dark Vegeta

Vegeta ceased watching Bulma, and glared at Dark Vegeta. He clutched the sides of the table angrily.

A wicked smile spread on his face.

"It'll be a nice before-lunch workout…" Vegeta mumbled.

The saiyan prince stood up and strode over to his victim.

"Fancy meeting you here," Vegeta said loudly, catching Dark Vegeta's attention.

Dark Vegeta's eyes widened. "Hello, Vegeta…" Dark Vegeta swallowed hard. He did not expect to see Vegeta at a Subway…

"How about some _pain_ before lunch?" Vegeta laughed.

"I'll fight you," Dark Vegeta said boldly. "But not in here. Outside—in the alley,"

"So be it," Vegeta agreed. "See you there." Vegeta hurried to the twin doors of the establishment, and pushed them open. Soon, he was behind the Subway. Not long after, Dark Vegeta appeared.

Vegeta laughed and cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this," He declared.

Dark Vegeta assumed his fighting stance and devised an attack routine. Before he could put his plan to work though, Vegeta was on him, his bent arm behind him preparing for a powerful strike.

The punch landed and sent Dark Vegeta flying backward, crashing through trash cans and finally banging against the dumpster. Dark Vegeta was back on his feet again in an instant.

A tendril of bright yellow energy shot from Vegeta's hand and toward the renegade saiyan. Dark Vegeta dove out of the way of the blast and rushed at the saiyan prince. Dark Vegeta's fist flared fiercely with energy as he brought it up. He sent his attack at the awaiting face of Vegeta.

The attack sent Vegeta skidding across the concrete. Up came Vegeta, cursing and rolling. The prince jumped to his feet to find Dark Vegeta upon him once again, but Vegeta, now better prepared, shot his arm up to block the encroaching attack.

The second punch bounced off Vegeta's blocking arm as surely as if he had tried punching through a block of clangtite.

Vegeta sent a barrage of whirring kicks and punches at his enemy. As Vegeta threw his attacks, Dark Vegeta threw punches and kicks of his own. The punches and kicks deflected one another, until Vegeta sent a kick straight at Dark Vegeta's midsection, hurling him into the air.

"How many hits can you take?" Vegeta screamed at the flying figure. He directed his palm to face the lost saiyan and sent a beam of gleaming chi at his foe.

The energy hit Dark Vegeta, and it exploded, ripping and singeing his clothes.

Dark Vegeta flipped backward several times, before finally steadying himself, freezing vertically in midair.

"You wanna play rough? Okay!" Dark Vegeta bent his arms and legs for a power-up, clenching his fists and flexing his muscles. Radiant yellow energy exploded from his form and his hair was a brilliant gold. The lost saiyan relaxed and stood straight. In the blink of an eye, Dark Vegeta was in front of Vegeta with his fist, pulsating with energy, over his head.

The attack hit the prince square in the face and sent him crashing through the concrete, burying him in broken fragments of cement and dirt.

"I am _so_ sorry!" Dark Vegeta said in mock apology.

The hole exploded in a burst of energy that sent dirt and cement fragments flying in all directions. After the cloud of dirt did clear, Vegeta was standing perfectly straight, but in his super saiyan form—a golden aura and blue electricity surrounding him and his hair glowing blonde. Vegeta's muscle mass also increased noticeably.

"Did you think that would hurt me?" Vegeta mocked calmly. "You're just about as dumb as a bag of hammers!" Vegeta chuckled.

Dark Vegeta growled and sent a barrage of orange chi blasts, exploding in small fiery bursts that soon covered the royal saiyan's entire body. Dark Vegeta continued the assault, until he thought the cocky saiyan prince could take no more.

Dark Vegeta watched the smoke clear with a smile of victory. His face altered from a grin of triumph to a gape of shock. Vegeta stood straight, just as he was before the barrage…! Vegeta laughed as he rushed at Dark Vegeta. The prince threw a jab, then an uppercut that sent Dark Vegeta into the sky. Vegeta followed the flying saiyan and once he was close enough, he kicked upward, hitting the saiyan who was facing the ground hard in the stomach, then accelerated above the saiyan, and finally executed a final elbow drop that sent Dark Vegeta spiraling back down into the alley.

Dark Vegeta hit the concrete, smashing into it and sending dirt high into the sky. Vegeta grinned and dropped back down into the alleyway.

Vegeta laughed victoriously. "Trash," Vegeta mocked as he walked away. As he walked, his hair returned to normal and the golden aura faded. His huge muscles reverted back to their normal state. Vegeta cackled wickedly.

* * * * *

Bulma slipped into Goku's booth. Goku smiled.

"Hey," Goku said in a whisper. "Where's Vegeta?" Goku asked, looking for the saiyan prince who was supposed to be here.

"Oh, he's waiting for me to get back from "the bathroom". She smiled and winked slyly.

"Okay…what did you want to talk about?" Goku asked, suddenly serious.

"It's about Vegeta," She began. "He's been acting so strange lately. He's been being so nice; cooking dinner, asking me how my day was, telling me he loves me… it's weird,"

"He really wants you to stay, I guess…It's gonna be okay." Goku assured her. "Hey…"

Bulma eyed him curiously.

"I love you," Goku said, smiling in a silly manner.

Bulma smiled back.

She put her hand on Goku's.

* * * * *

Vegeta walked into the subway after beating the hell out of Dark Vegeta. The Prince of Saiyans wiped dirt and other debris from his clothes. He was quite ready for his sandwich now. As he started to sit down, he glanced at the other side of the table and wondered why Bulma wasn't there. Surely since he had beaten Dark Vegeta she would be back by now!

Trying to be a responsible husband, he straitened and looked around for her.

He spied her standing over a booth with a man sitting in the seat wearing a big overcoat, sunglasses, and a large shady hat.

Vegeta approached the table and gently put a hand on Bulma's shoulder and pulled her behind him. Bulma went pale and wanted to protest, but thought better of it. The mysterious overcoat-clad man seemed nervous and looked down at the table, trying not to make eye-contact.

"Hey, Buddy," The man said in an absurdly low voice, as if he was pretending to sound different. "See any good movies, have ya?" The man asked, again in that ridiculous voice. This seemed curiously familiar to the Saiyan prince.

"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded, while at the same time, reaching to take the sunglasses off of the guy. The guy could avoid the reaching. The prince grew frustrated and aggressively stuck his hand into the face of the man.

He pushed Vegeta's arm away.

No one could do such if they were a normal human! Only…a saiyan could…

"…Kakarrot…" Vegeta said, his face twisting into one of realization. He turned his head to Bulma, who stood embarrassed and staring down at the floor while holding her arm at the elbow. "You…" Vegeta began. "You…" Vegeta repeated, this time directed at Goku.

Vegeta clenched his fists and snarled, "Kakarrot… I should have known you would do this to me! This has all been a cruel joke at my expense!"

Vegeta turned around and slowly began sauntering away. "Yes, just a joke..." The saiyan prince reached the door and kicked it, easily breaking it off the hinges. "_Hilarious_!"

* * * * *

Piccolo, sitting at the table, his back bent so it was possible to view the scene behind him, watched the events unfold. He slowly turned back around to face the table and took another bite of his sandwich.

* * * * *

Bulma buried her head in her hands and slumped down on the table. She began to quietly weep. She wasn't sure what to make of this situation. Vegeta, who had been acting so kindly to her, walked away, quite angrily—probably with her—outside, to who-knows-where. Goku's arm draped comfortingly round Bulma's shoulders.

"Why're you crying, Bulma?" Goku asked, concerned.

"I'm just so confused…" she said, her voice strained from the weeping. "I don't know what to do…Vegeta left to somewhere, and he looked pretty angry. He might go and kill somebody!"

"Don't worry; I can stop him if he tries anything." Goku assured her.

* * *

What of Vegeta? What does Tarble have to say? Where is Flute? Does anyone really care about Dark Vegeta? Because he's still lying in the alley, knocked out… What will become of Krillin and Gure, living with Trunks? The only way you'll find out—the only way—there's only one way—the only and one way you will find out, is if you see what happens in the next chapter of:

Dragonball C

**E/N: **I also, again, want to mention that I did not write this story, my cousin did, I forgot to put that in the disclaimer. I do not take credit for his work. Enjoy!


	3. Vegeta's Escape

Chapter 3

Vegeta's Escape

Tarble was sitting at the table in the _Subway_, taking another bite of his sandwich. He didn't really care about Vegeta's problems. He was eating a sandwich. Vegeta's problems could wait until he was done eating.

"Jeez, that was pretty brutal back there, huh?" Piccolo said, trying to break the tenseness of the silence of their table with some conversation. Piccolo scratched his bald, green head nervously.

"Yeah, pretty brutal... I wonder what Vegeta's doing now?" Tarble responded.

"…I don't know—I can't hear him. He's probably just thinking about—No… I just heard a crash and Vegeta yell, 'Fucking asshole bitch'… 'God damn it'…"

Tarble was silent for a moment, at a loss for words. "Uh, he's pretty mad, I suppose…"

"You 'suppose'?" Piccolo chuckled. "He's kicking shit around and screaming and yelling. Of course he's mad."

"You know, Vegeta was pretty happy for those few days. I guess he can't endure the knowledge that his wife prefers Kakarrot over him?" Tarble suggested.

"I knew about Bulma and Goku since it happened those years ago. After you and Gure came here to Earth, Bulma started acting strange—probably because of Goku and Vegeta's bickering. Bulma got kind of irritated and tried to give him a stern talking-to, but Vegeta grew irate and socked her one. Goku heard about it and paid Vegeta back with a little 'boom-pow-bang' and sent Vegeta running like a motherfucker. From that point on, Bulma and Goku engaged in a romantic relationship, then after a while, they moved in with each other in 'room 270' at a nearby apartment building, and then just recently, Vegeta came back and begged her to come back to him, so Bulma returned, while still seeing Goku secretly… And now the jig is up. And that…is that."

Tarble listened to the story intently, eating his sandwich all the while. By the time the story was over, Tarble was done with his sandwich.

"Thanks for enlightening me about this whole affair." Tarble said. "Let's get Vegeta's sandwich and head back to Capsule Corp."

Piccolo wrapped up his sub and grabbed Flute, while Tarble took Vegeta's sandwich. They headed outside.

* * * * *

Vegeta was out in the Capsule Corp yard, where Dr. Briefs was putting the finishing touches on a spaceship. The spaceship was a great, round model with four legs that suspended it for landing. It was white, with a big black stripe with the words, "CAPSULE CORP" in white. Dr. Briefs seemed to notice Vegeta coming.

"Oh, Vegeta! I'm having trouble coming up with a name for my new spaceship…could you help me?"

"Shut the hell up!" Vegeta scolded the scientist. Without another word, Vegeta entered the spaceship and pressed the button that starts the engines. The spaceship lifted a few feet into the air slowly, then, in the blink of an eye, shot up into space with a burst of white flame.

Vegeta sat down in the driver seat and put his chin in his palm.

He growled angrily as he looked out into space through the window of the door. He had to cool off. Space—peaceful space—was the only place he could calm down. He stared at the distant stars outside. The prince of saiyans sighed as he remembered his childhood, seeking planets to destroy or sell. How he and the remaining saiyans had gone and exterminated entire races in mere days.

He laughed suddenly, remembering how he and Nappa criticized Raditz because he had the lowest power level (About as strong as a saiabaman!).

His expression grew grim as he thought about Freeza, who locked the saiyans in an inescapable oppression, until the low-class saiyan warrior, Kakarrot defeated him, then was finally killed after recuperating with a metallic new body by the half-saiyan, Trunks.

"How far we've come…" Vegeta thought out loud. "Freeza seems just a distant remembrance now. I remember when I feared him most of all."

"I remember. Kakarrot defeated him when I could not. Kakarrot bested Buu while I was no match. He took my Bulma, the love of my own pitiful existence." Vegeta thought out loud to himself.

"I recall the first time I viewed that woman. She was on Namek with Krillin and Kakarrot's son…"

Vegeta remembered how his and her bonding came to be. Yes, it was a warm summer night. After Vegeta pushed himself too hard in the training area at 300g, he was in a bed, resting. He was ashamed and embarrassed that he was in the bed, hurt from training, after which Bulma pulled him out of the wreckage. Bulma had visited him in that room that night. It was there where she explained to him strange dreams of a romantic relationship between herself and him.

After that, they became closer, eventually leading to the birth of Trunks and marriage. But after a fight and regretful violence, Bulma immediately left him for Kakarrot. How long had she loved Kakarrot? He could not say.

He decided to forget about it for now and take a journey to New Namek, to visit Phil the Namekian, who he and the Z-fighters befriended in order to defeat a resurrected and newly Ultra-powered Yakon.

* * * * *

Bulma didn't know what to think, she was so confused as to what she should do. Vegeta was seething with rage because he had seen her with Goku at the _Subway_. She turned to Goku for an idea, but he was just as clueless as she was, for he was the cause of all of this. He just wanted to disappear, to vanish, as though he had never existed. He hated this; Goku wished he could be with Bulma openly without Vegeta begging for her to come back to him.

Goku tore the absurdly large overcoat off of his body and removed the fedora and sunglasses from his head. Now he was dressed in his signature orange gi with blue undershirt, blue sash, orange gi pants, and his blue, weighted boots. He looked at Bulma solemnly, gave a nod and a slight wave and teleported from the _Subway_. Bulma felt tears fall from her features, what had she done?

* * * * *

Goku appeared at Dende's Lookout, a huge semi-sphere with tiled floors and a huge palace that floated miles above the Earth's crust, and began walking toward the entrance to the palace. He entered the fabulously decorated building and walked down the halls looking for signs of Dende or Mr. Popo.

After a few minutes of exploring the palace Goku began to hear strange sounds coming from the end of one hallway, he expected it to be either of his intended targets. Goku went to the end of the hallway and opened the door that was there, hoping to see Dende or Mr. Popo. He found both the former and the latter within the room engaged in a game of tonsil hockey. Goku covered his eyes and shrieked. Dende and Mr. Popo abruptly ended their make-out session and tore away from each other, quite embarrassed.

"What the hell was that?" Goku screamed, removing his hands from his eyes.

"Well," Dende began, "no one ever comes to visit anymore, and Mr. Popo is the only one that's ever around, and well, a guy gets lonely, and I've found solace in Mr. Popo's arms. I never expect visitors, and it just so happened that you came at the exact moment Mr. Popo and I were, um, 'getting to know each other.'"

"Oh, well, sorry about that. I guess…" Goku said with a shrug, "Anyway, since you're the god of Earth, I was hoping you would know what Vegeta is up to."

"Hmm, Vegeta? Well, I've had little time to check up on that one, I've been, err, busy. But, I did check in long enough to see him enter a spaceship and launch into space.

"However, I cannot tell you what he plans to do in space, for my godly powers are limited, I cannot see what goes on in other planets for I'm only the _god_ of Earth."

"I see, damn, well thanks anyway. Guess I'll have to pay a visit to the Lord of Worlds instead." Goku said, with renewed hope.

"Goku, what do you plan on doing?" Dende asked.

"Nothing," Goku replied flatly.

Before Dende could utter another word, Goku and lifted his index and middle fingers to his forehead and had teleported. The look in Goku's eyes before he had disappeared from sight worried Dende more than a little bit.

* * * * *

King Enma had been nice enough to restore the Lord of Worlds' planet, but had not restored the wonderful car that had been owned by the god of the north. Kaio was not happy about that fact, but at least he had his home back.

So, there he sat in his small house, stroking himself for pleasure, while Bubbles and Gregory were outside doing yard work. He searched throughout the northern galaxies for a girl to satisfy his mind as he masturbated, finally he found a blue haired woman on Earth that fit the bill. He smiled delightfully, not embarrassed at all that he was taking pleasure from the sight of this woman's alluring body. He heard a strange noise from outside, but disregarded it; he figured it was just Bubbles and Gregory messing around. He noticed that the blue haired woman from earth was crying in a _Subway _restaurant. What a strange place to bawl your eyes out, Lord Kaio thought. He wasn't too concerned with why the woman was crying, he was more concerned with the shape of the woman's body.

Suddenly, the Lord of Worlds was thrown out of his pleasure zone when he heard a shriek from right inside of the room he was in. Frightened, he went to jump up, but only succeeded in falling over. He wriggled around on the floor, trying to hold his pants up in the process of getting up. He was finally up on his feet, tying the sash around his round waist, holding the pants up. He stood there blushing, looking around to find the source of the scream. He rolled his eyes when he saw Goku standing in the doorway, eyes wide with his hands covering his mouth.

"A guy gets lonely," Kaio explained, suddenly irritated.

"I guess," Goku said.

"Now what the fuck did you want?" Kaio shouted, irate from being interrupted.

"Well you see, me and Bulma were having an affair, and Vegeta wanted her back. So I told her to go ahead and go. We would still see each other in secrecy. So today, she calls me and tells me to wear a disguise and go to a food joint to meet with her, but the problem was: Vegeta was going to be there.

"So, I get to the _Subway _and sit down. So Bulma tells Vegeta she is going to the bathroom, and comes to my booth. Then Vegeta comes over and sees us and gets mad and leaves, leaving Bulma crying."

"So that's why she was crying," Kaio said under his breath, referring to Bulma, who he had just been pleasuring himself to without knowing it.

"What?" Goku asked, confused.

"Nothing! Now what do you want?"

"Well, apparently, Vegeta left in a spaceship, and I wanted you to tell me where he might be going."

Kaio sighed and began searching through the galaxy for Vegeta. He quickly found the saiyan prince and tried to get clues as to where he was going. After a few moments of waiting, the Lord of Worlds turned to Goku and nodded.

"He seems to be heading to New Namek. Why? I do not know."

"How long do you think it will be until he gets there?"

"A month or two," Kaio said, "Can I go back to masturbating now?"

"Sure," Goku said, waving half heartedly. He exited the house and teleported back to Earth. He needed a spaceship, fast.

* * * * *

Dark Vegeta woke up, in the alley. He slowly rose to a kneel and registered his surroundings. It was getting dark out. The sky was a dark hue of blue, and the clouds seemed to be turning pink. After a time of struggling, he got to his feet. He tried to take a step, but faltered, clutching his stomach. He decided to fly, floating gently up to the sky, and then slowly soaring to the Stadium.

* * * * *

Goku flew first to his home in the valley. How worried his wife must be! He had to tell Chi-Chi where he had been for the past few months. As he soared over the colossal heaps of stone, he basked in the glorious mountain wind. How he missed the smell of the winds up here, but he had a responsibility to stay in the city. He finally reached his home, in the dale.

He gently touched down on the soil, deciding to surprise his wife and kids. He pushed open the door to find Chi-Chi and some guy on the couch, in the middle of a twisted heap of _sex, _while Goten watched from the stairs! Goku's heart jumped into his throat at the sight.

"Whoa!" Goku exclaimed, fumbling the door knob in his hand, trying to get a handhold. He quickly regained his sense, though, and stepped up. "What the hell are you doing?" Goku screamed.

Chi-Chi scrambled out from under the man and turned to face Goku, her face red with embarrassment and shame.

Goten spun around and faced his father, then whirled and ran off, screaming in fright. Goku was thoroughly disgusted. He didn't feel he needed an alibi anymore. She needed one! She was just having sex with their grocery bagger, Dave. That is pretty twisted.

"I can explain!" Chi-Chi pleaded, snapping her arms over her breast and tightly closing her legs. She hesitated and groaned, thinking of an excuse, no doubt. "I was on the," She stopped, giving up on the _very_ unconvincing alibi. Her chin dipped low, and her head lowered.

"Sorry…" She said quietly, like a little girl in trouble would.

Usually, Chi-Chi was the smart one, always in control. But this time, there was nothing to be smart about. This time, she had to face the music.

"The whole time I was gone, I was cheating…with Bulma.

"I left because… You're a bitch! You never support me or anything! You were always nagging me about getting a job, and you were terrible in bed…! You," Goku snarled. "I _hate_ you!"

Goku stormed out of the house, leaving behind an embarrassed and shaken Chi-Chi.

* * * * *

Goku shot into the air and rocketed toward Capsule Corp.; he hoped Dr. Briefs had made another spaceship. He noticed buildings on the horizon and knew them to be the many skyscrapers of west city. He let out a burst of power behind him and flew even faster toward his destination.

* * * * *

New Planet Namek was in sight as he straightened in his cushioned chair inside the ship. The announcement voice had waked him from a dream in which he was delivering a beating on Goku. The prince growled and stretched the sleep from his bones.

"12 minutes from arrival on New Planet Namek," The voice stated in its usual feminine computerized voice.

"Damn," Vegeta growled automatically, his word for his frustration and anger.

He cleared his throat with an atrocious cough and scratched his chest lazily. _Does New Namek have any food? I'm fucking starving,_ Vegeta thought. Vegeta had taken the ship without bringing food or water with him. Yet another blunder he was paying for…

Not after long, the ship was landing on the blue grass of New Namek. The hatch opened and Vegeta stepped out and onto the ground. He sniffed the air and got into a stance ready for flight. He had been in suspended animation for a few days now, and his body was hungry for action.

Vegeta burst up into the sky, performing several back-flips in the process. He stopped horizontally in the air suddenly, facing the ground, his arms and legs stretched out. He fell gently for a moment, then shaped himself as a bullet and dived for the ground. Before he hit the land, he jerked upward and soared again into the sky, stretching his arms out once more, swooping down like a great bird.

Energy burst from his form and engulfed him as he flew, accelerating him considerably. A tail of radiance trailed behind him as he went. During his flight, he searched for the villages of Namekians. He found what he was looking for without much trouble. He saw the circular and spiked design of the Namekian homes and plummeted hard on the soil with a resounding _thud_.

He looked around at the locals, who seemed thoroughly surprised at this sight. Some looked at one another for signs of recognition.

"I am Vegeta, The Prince of Saiyans," Vegeta began, drawing frightened gasps from the locals. They had heard of a saiyan that destroyed and murdered the inhabitants of a village somewhere in the Shell region. "I come in peace."

Some sighed in relief, while others laughed nervously; thinking it absurd of them to think a raid was in place.

"I am a friend," Vegeta said. "I need to see Philip."

"Philip? He lives in the _Gross-Invertebrate_ village to the north." The elder of the village piped in, walking in the prince's direction.

"Yes, but before I go, I need food." Vegeta stated. I have gone four days without food or water."

"We Namekians only drink water. We need not any solid food to survive."

"Great," Vegeta grumbled. "I suppose water will suffice for now…"

The elder pointed in the direction of the water pool, behind him, not so far away.

Vegeta needed no further invitation than that, and started forward eagerly.

* * * * *

Goku gave Bulma a final kiss before he left in his spaceship, loaded with food and other things he would need on his voyage to follow Vegeta into space. He decided that he would do something about Vegeta's ridiculous attitude instead of just sitting back and waiting for it to end. Now it seemed there were two different times to act. A time for talk and a time for action (and this is one of those times).

Goku walked into the giant spherical ship. Before the hatch closed behind him, Goku looked at Bulma, who was still watching him leave.

"I love you!" Bulma called as the door shut.

"I love you too…" Goku whispered to the emptiness.

The saiyan sauntered to the control panel and pressed the lift-off button. The craft shuddered, and shot up into the sky, leaving the goodbye party, consisting of Bulma, Piccolo, Flute, Trunks, Tarble, Master Roshi, and #18.

Master Roshi pulled #18 in close by the hip and said, "Good luck Goku. Bring Vegeta back home safe." The Turtle Master looked up at the clouds.

"Yeah, Son Goku will bring Vegeta back. Don't doubt him." #18 said, caressing Roshi's chest sensually.

"Goku, please come back safely…" Bulma murmured quietly.

"I hope Kakarrot beats some sense into my brother!" Tarble huffed roughly.

"Goku will definitely try to avoid violence, and talk before he fights anyone." Piccolo said matter-of-factly to Tarble. The Namekian resumed feeding Flute a bottle.

"Man, dad is _so_ gonna get his ass kicked…" Trunks said loudly. No one argued that point.

* * * * *

Vegeta ate well that night, albeit night was hard to notice, considering the fact that Namek has multiple suns and has no night.

Vegeta had met Philip in the _Gross-Invertebrate_ village. Philip invited Vegeta in to stay, and Vegeta accepted graciously. That night, Vegeta went hunting, because the Namekians had no real food source other than water, so there were no food markets.

Vegeta remembered his daily hunting routines with his former partners, Raditz and Nappa. They would find the life on the planet and destroy it. So to eat, they would eat the inhabitants. Vegeta remembered the cooking of the food well. They would find a meaty victim, and then blast him or her with a hot "chi" flare. After the victim was dead and cooked, they would rip off the meaty parts, such as arms and legs, and eat them.

Now, knowing Namekians were friendly, he decided to kill something smaller. He blasted a Namekian Hogwallop, a pig-like reptilian beast, a common animal in this region. He decided instead of using his old ways, he would cook it the Earth way.

He took a sturdy stick and shoved it up the beast's anus, and out of its mouth, which was accompanied with a horrible sucking sound. With a finger-beam, he gutted the monster, making blood and organs drop out heavily with a disgusting splat onto the blue grass.

He cut down a tree easily and chopped it with more finger-beams. After he stacked up the wood in the most desirable way, he lit the wood with a gusty chi-blast.

He took the stick by the end, and lowered it just above the fire. After a few minutes, the reptilian swine was roasted. He set it down on the grass and dug in, grabbing the leg and tugging it off so that the bone snapped. The saiyan prince ate it as he would a chicken leg. The taste was not so good, but it hardly mattered. He was eating.

The reptile was nothing but a pile of guts and bones when Vegeta was through. He left the guts because there was a strong chance that there was still some shit in there and he didn't want to risk it.

* * * * *

Goku sat in the seat, eating a turkey leg. Such pangs of hunger he felt! The saiyan chomped on the light meat, then added gravy. He dug into his green beans.

After eating the beans, he scooped up some mashed potatoes with his bare hand and stuffed it in his mouth. He grabbed his mug of root beer, took a mighty swig, and slapped it down on the table. He took up a pot of soup and stuck his whole head in, and soon, the soup was in his belly. He licked remaining bits of vegetable and noodles from the broth.

Soon the food reserves for that day were gone, and Goku seated himself in the chair behind the super-quality glass that makes it possible to view space. As he stared at the distant stars, he began to think.

He was eager to see New Namek again, but he had a mission now, and that was to explain to Vegeta—for the fourth and hopefully last time—that Bulma loved Goku and there is no way he can change that.

He knew that Vegeta was not one to so easily accept defeat, and he knew that he might have to fight him. His thoughts shifted to Bulma. He wondered what she was doing. Was she at Capsule Corp.? Was she eating? Was she sleeping? Was she watching TV or reading a book?

_In any case, it doesn't matter_, thought Goku. _There're more important things at hand._

* * * * *

Dark Vegeta was in his dressing room with an ice bag on his head, recovering from Vegeta's assault. Lunch was in her evil form now, and was out probably jacking- up banks or some other crime.

He had some things to think about right now, like his next match that was coming up tonight! That wasn't too rough anyway because he's stronger than everyone in the world, save for Goku and Vegeta.

So now it was time for his next match. He pulled off the ice bag and started for the arena.

* * * * *

Bulma was on her couch, made from the finest Italian velvet. She was looking through her photo album, reflecting on her life with Vegeta. She had loved him then. She knew that deep down, Vegeta had loved her too. She remembered all too well how they had fallen in love.

Bulma would have never developed her feelings for Vegeta if it weren't for dreams she had during the months Vegeta was in space, in which she and Vegeta were lovers. After he returned to Capsule Corp. he was training in the gravity room at 300gs. But the gravity was too much for the prince and he collapsed.

While Vegeta was in the bed, recuperating, she visited him and told him her secret dreams. Afterward, they decided to have unconditional sex. They repeated this process 7 times before Yamcha finally noticed. Even so, the relationship continued, leading to the birth of Trunks.

After the defeat of Cell, Vegeta and Bulma got married. Bulma loved him, however hard he was to live with. She loved his sense of undying pride and strength, and how he loved and defended his family.

But after his reunion with Goku, he became angrier, more aggressive. He had even hit her! She had told Goku about it and one thing led to another and they made love. She believed that was the greatest love-making the world has ever known.

After months of secret love with Goku, Bulma finally left Vegeta and moved in with Goku in an apartment building. Now her heart belonged to Son Goku. And she knew that Goku loved her as she loved him.

The pictures were of her and Vegeta at the hospital after she gave birth to Trunks. Vegeta was dressed in his pink shirt, holding his son in front of him. Bulma was in her hospital bed, smiling at the prince, who wore a smirk.

Bulma smiled, but she lowered her head, thinking about how Vegeta was upset the day before when he found out about the deception. He had run off to Planet Namek. She could not say why.

No matter how much she did not like Vegeta now, she found herself worrying.

* * *

What's up with Bulma's feelings about the trip to planet Namek? What will become of Vegeta on Planet Namek with Phil? Will Krillin and Gure stay at Trunk's place? When will Goku arrive on Planet Namek? Will Goku Kill Vegeta? Find the answers to all this and more in the next exciting chapter of:

Dragonball C


	4. Showdown

CHAPTER 4

SHOWDOWN

"So, what brings you here, anyway?" Phil finally asked Vegeta. The Namekian was sitting comfortably in a Namek-couch. The sofa was not made of regular fabric—more like a rubbery substance.

"Well, do you remember my wife, Bulma?" Vegeta started to answer.

"Yes, I do… What happened?"

"It all started 2 years ago, when Bulma and Kakarrot were alone at a party that celebrated the defeat of Boo. This was before you arrived, by the way… It seems that they had gotten too close and they developed feelings for each other, unless they had always felt this way without me knowing about it…"

Phil wore a confused expression, not understanding the concept of male and female love. On his planet, there were only males and there was no such thing as "sex", aside from the smaller animals like the Namekian bull frog or the hogwallop.

Vegeta cleared his throat. "1 year later, after you left from helping us defeat the Ultra-Yakon, my brother, Tarble arrived at another Boo-defeating party. After that party, Kakarrot and I got into an argument, and later that night, after I had a few drinks, Bulma and I got into a fight, and I hit her. After that, Bulma left me and moved in with Kakarrot in some apartment building. Soon though, I, my son, and my brother found the apartment and we decided we would take Bulma back, but not before we had a few beers… We were defeated miserably.

"I couldn't let my Bulma be taken away from me, so I returned to the apartment building and I begged her to come back to me." Vegeta continued. "And she did! I was so happy for the few days me and her were together again… But one day, we went out to lunch and I saw Bulma hanging around with a disguised Kakarrot!" Vegeta growled and crossed his arms. "I was so outraged that I grabbed the nearest spaceship and came here, just to get my head clear."

It took a while for Phil to register all this. "That's bad, huh…?"

"Yes… yes it is,"

* * * * *

Krillin and Gure were sitting at Trunk's dirty table, cluttered with dirty glasses and other dishes. They were eating their small portions of food that Trunks ordered from Sensei Yum-Yums Chinese restaurant.

Krillin finished the small box of plain rice and was done. Gure was halfway done with her rice, so Krillin excused himself from the table and ambled into the TV room and took his seat on the stained couch. He turned on the TV to watch the World Tournament again.

* * * * *

Dark Vegeta made his usual entrance, him being carried onto the arena in a steel cage by a staff member, and then when he was in the center, he bent the bars and walked out onto the ring. He flexed his muscles and showed off his biceps by flexing them one at a time, the muscles seeming to jump up and down on each side.

The fans cheered and screamed as he did this.

"Dressed in the red bandana, it's the destructor, Puncher!

The next fighter came out onto the arena, some fool with a red bandana, looked at Dark Vegeta and spit on the tiles to the left of him.

"They say you're strong, huh?" the contestant snorted. "I'm also undefeated. I'm not scared of you and your faggoty-ass hair style!"

"You talk a lot." Dark Vegeta said calmly.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole!"

"Match start!" The announcer cried.

"I'm gonna fuck you up!" Puncher threatened. He was on Dark Vegeta and threw a jab at his face. Dark Vegeta looked at him angrily, not hurt at all.

"Oh, okay! So you're not so weak!" the now nervous Puncher squeaked. "Take this; my super fracture strike!" Puncher hopped a couple feet into the air and sent a drop kick at Dark Vegeta's face.

The kick didn't even move Dark Vegeta, and broke a bone in Puncher's leg. Puncher howled in pain and fell on his rear and clutched his fractured knee.

Dark Vegeta grabbed the human by the hair and lifted him clear off the ground. Puncher squealed in pain and tugged futilely at the saiyan's powerful hand. The renegade saiyan tossed the human off the side of the arena, about 30 feet away.

"That's a ring-out!" the announcer declared. "Dark Vegeta wins!"

* * * * *

Goku leaned forward eagerly as he saw Planet Namek in the distance. _At long last_, he thought. It had been 4 days since Goku left Capsule Corp. Now the day of arrival was finally here!

Goku's food reserves were spent when he finally arrived. That bit of information was filler, but necessary nonetheless. The hatch opened and the low-class saiyan stepped out onto the blue grass of New Planet Namek.

"So this is New Planet Namek…" Goku thought out loud. Goku turned his head about to view the surroundings. "Well, this is no time for sight-seeing. Vegeta's around here somewhere."

Goku jumped up into the air and he exploded in a burst of energy that accelerated him in the direction he felt Vegeta's "chi". Goku just prayed Vegeta wouldn't make him kill him when he got there.

* * * * *

Vegeta was listening to Phil speak about his recent past, but was jolted out of his seat when he felt a strong power level coming his way.

"Do you feel that?" Vegeta asked Phil, interrupting a story about the Namek doing his laundry and when he brought it out of the water it had a frog in it.

"Feel what…?" Phil asked curiously, for he could not detect "chi". "What's going on?"

"_It's Kakarrot. He's come for me_."

* * * * *

Goku found Vegeta in a …mountainous area common on Namek. Goku descended down onto the blue grass of Namek.

The Prince of Saiyans was standing with his arms crossed, not at all happy to see his rival. "What are you doing here, Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked irritably.

"I'm here to stop you from doing something you'll regret!"

"Like what?" Vegeta asked, more than a little confused.

"I don't know." Goku answered honestly with a stern and monotonous voice. "But I know that you're angry about me and Bulma tricking you like that. But we did it with the best of intentions."

"I don't give two shits!" Vegeta snapped back. "You deceived me and that's all there is to it!"

"Vegeta, we've been through this before. Bulma and I are together now, and there's no way you can change that!" Goku retorted matter-of-factly.

The saiyan prince growled. "Fuck you!" he yelled in frustration.

"Why can't you just deal with it? Bulma and I love each other! Why did you try to stop that?"

"I couldn't just let you take away everything that was important to me!" Vegeta screamed honestly, unnoticeable moisture forming around his eyes.

"Vegeta! Get over it! I'm tired of your crap! Bulma hates you!"

Vegeta's eyes widened, in obvious denial. "No! She doesn't! It cannot be true!"

"It's the truth, Vegeta!"

"_No_!" Vegeta planted his hands on the sides of his head.

"Face it, Vegeta!" Goku screamed, his voice amplified by his "chi" power. "What happened to your indomitable saiyan pride?"

"_I've had enough_!" Vegeta roared, exploding in a crackling golden energy. He was in his super form, a heavily muscled, super-powered boost of energy in the form of the change of physical appearance, like a transformation. Vegeta rocketed at Goku in frenzy, sending vicious strikes after brutal punches. Goku, not in his super saiyan form, took the attack full-force. Goku fell back, and sent a wave of "chi" that blew Vegeta a few feet away, buying precious time to transform.

Goku burst in an explosion of bright gold. Goku wiped blood from his mouth and glared at Vegeta, recovering from the wave of force that sent him back.

"Vegeta, are you sure you want to fight?" Goku asked, not wanting to hurt Vegeta unnecessarily.

"I'll kill you!" Vegeta roared, answering Goku's question.

Goku huffed and readied a series of attacks. He teleported behind Vegeta and kicked him hard, sending him on his face. The saiyan rose, cursing to find Goku in front of him, his leg bent backward far, readied for a powerful kick. The kick was carried out full force, sending Vegeta into the air.

The next thing the prince knew, Goku was in front of him again, punching him in the face hard. Such speed Kakarrot had! Vegeta went flying backward. And Goku was there with a clothesline waiting. Before Vegeta could react, Goku sent a barrage of punches and kicks, further disorienting him.

Another kick sent Vegeta up in the air again, and again, Goku was waiting for him. Goku kicked him again in the spine and elbow-dropped him, sending him hurtling down to the ground.

With a thud, Vegeta hit the ground. Vegeta hadn't landed evenly, and he bounced on his back and tumbled on stomach. Vegeta didn't believe what he was fighting! How could Kakarrot be so fast and strong?

Vegeta stood up. He remembered Bulma. The image of Kakarrot and his wife fornicating burned all in his mind, all in his gut, and all in his soul.

His anger giving him power, he let out a feral scream, blasting forth with abandon.

* * * * *

Chi-Chi sat in her home, thinking about where her life was going. Why was she cheating on Goku with the grocery bagger? The obvious wrongness of it all festered in her mind. She hadn't realized it until Goku saw and exposed it for what it was, with his obvious and intense disgust.

Goten was in his room now, taught the wrongness and embarrassed. She knew this and was also embarrassed. It was a good thing Gohan had left to live with Videl and he had not been subjected to the immoral act.

Chi-Chi thought about Goku's parting words and felt such a fool. Her pangs of guilt were profound. She knew that she was being strict, but she never thought he _hated _her. She thought she was doing the right thing, but now she knew the truth of it all. She was too strict, too demanding. Gohan probably hated her too. A tear escaped her eye and rolled off her cheek.

"I'm a terrible mother, a terrible wife, and a terrible person…" Chi-Chi moaned quietly, her voice shaking, more tears dripping from her eyes.

The woman grabbed the picture of Goku she was looking at previously and stared at it. Goku was standing by the barbecue, grilling some food common for barbecues, like steaks, hot dogs, and hamburgers. He was smiling quite happily and waving. This was hardly two years ago, Chi-Chi remembered.

This man had been cheating on her? She couldn't believe that. Son Goku only had eyes for her… Or so she had thought for the longest time.

Chi-Chi knew only one more course of action that could end her pain. End the pain she caused others. Maybe they would feel relieved when she died. She would kill herself tonight.

Chi-Chi rose from the couch, slowly. It was night and it was dark in the house. She slowly began her trek to Goten and Gohan's room. When she reached it, she knew her son was asleep. She opened the door to find Goten in the dark room, sleeping in a wild pile of blankets. The room was empty quiet, except for the low snores of little Goten.

She approached her son, knowing this was the last time she would see him again. She lowered to a kneel and looked at her son from that angle for a long moment. She slowly moved close and gave her child a tender kiss on the forehead.

"Goodbye baby." She began in a whisper, her voice quivering. "Mommy's going bye-bye. I'm sorry I was a bad mommy... I love you, Goten..."

She leaned backward, almost expecting her son to respond. She stood up again and turned around to leave. She was halfway out of the room when she turned around to face her son one last time. She put a half-clenched hand up to cover her mouth, which was open and shuddering, begging to start weeping.

She turned around again.

"Where are you going, mommy?" a tiny, sleepy voice from behind her called.

Chi-Chi turned back around quickly, her heart frozen. She didn't want to explain to her son… "Mommy's going to bed, sweetie. Go back to sleep…" That seemed to satisfy the drowsy Goten.

"Okay, mom…" Goten said quietly, shifting comfortably in the covers. "I love you."

Chi-Chi nearly choked on her next words. "I love you too, honey… Goodnight…"

She left the room and closed the door behind her. She stood there for a minute. She knew what she had to do now. She continued her walk through the small hallway, and into her and Goku's bedroom. She sat down on the soft mattress and quietly sobbed. Her sobbing became louder, into a weep. She put her head up, her eyes bloodshot and wet, and looked to her closet, the resting place of the gun she planned to use.

* * * * *

Piccolo was sitting on the couch with Tarble, watching 'The Game'. Piccolo's ears twitched slightly. He ate the chip he had dipped in the barbeque –ranch dip.

"Damn," Piccolo said, catching Tarble's attention.

"I know, man. That was an awesome touchdown!" Tarble snorted, misunderstanding Piccolo's reference.

"No, that's not it." Piccolo corrected.

"Then what was it, then?" Tarble said, discomfited.

"You know Goku's wife, Chi-Chi, right?" Piccolo asked.

"Eh…I've met her once or twice…"

"Well, she's planning on killing herself…!"

"…That's too bad…" Tarble said, not in the least bit concerned for the woman he barely knew. Tarble dipped another chip in the barbecue-ranch dip.

"God, Tarble! You're such an asshole...! Though I've never cared that much for Chi-Chi, anyway… Even though she cooked me dinner on more than one occasion…"

"I said 'too bad', didn't I?" Tarble said irritably. "Shit, man…"

* * * * *

Chi-Chi was in the closet, searching for the metal case that held the pistol. She was pushing aside some old boxes that held old home videos. She decided she would open the box and take a look at them…

She flipped open the cardboard top and grabbed a random tape and brought it in front of her. It was entitled: "Gohan's 1st Christmas". She remembered this. This was when Gohan was a newborn baby.

She took it and brought it over to the television set, which was just in front of the bed. The television set had a VCR beneath it. She put the tape in and sat on the edge of the bed.

_The video started, showing a young Goku placing the camcorder on the lamp table. Goku was dressed in a white undershirt and sky-blue shorts. Goku moved over the baby Gohan and sat down with him. _

_Chi-Chi was sitting on the couch, watching the very young Gohan and Goku open the Christmas gifts._

"_Let's see what Santa brought you…" Goku said cheerily to Gohan, who laughed as he was brought the colorfully wrapped box. Gohan seemed perfectly happy with the colorful box and began playing with it. Goku laughed and said, "No, you open it!"_

_Gohan laughed as he smacked it with both hands._

"_No, let me help!" Goku said, ripping the paper a little, so that Gohan could finish. Gohan moved the ripped part around a little, failing to open it. At this, the young Chi-Chi giggled._

"_Rip it!" Goku encouraged._

_Gohan tried again, but to no avail. _

"_Let me help!" Goku said, tearing the paper more, down the middle. "Now rip it!" Goku encouraged._

_Gohan, after a minute of trying, finally got the gift free, albeit with small pieces still on the sides. Goku ripped off the pieces and held up the gift to Gohan first, then to the camera. It was a hat with a Dragonball fixed on the top of it._

"_Oh, it's a hat! And look! It has a Dragonball on it!" Goku said, giving it to baby Gohan._

The tape dragged on for another half hour, before finally ending with a blue screen.

Chi-Chi was now smiling at the spectacle of the video, a video that showed past happiness. But her expression soon turned to one of deep sadness, remembering the recent revelation. She knew she wouldn't live to see the next day. She turned off the TV and returned to the closet to search again for the metal case holding the gun.

After a few minutes, she finally found the case. Shaking, she opened the case and looked at the shining silver pistol. She stared at it for a long while, thinking it her only liberator from her miserable life. She walked over to her bed and sat there for a minute or two.

She took the gun queasily, hardly able to put it to her head. She shuddered, putting the gun under her chin, pointing upward, ready to blast through her head. She looked one last time in the direction of Goten's room.

"Goodbye, sweetheart… I love you so much…" Chi-Chi whispered with a tear in her eye. Those were the last words Chi-Chi ever said. She pulled the trigger.

* * * * *

Vegeta came on in a frenzy of movement. So fast were his moves that even Goku could barely keep up. He was losing ground, he knew. But Vegeta just kept coming! The saiyan prince advanced with a barrage of kicks and punches that Goku barely managed to block.

Vegeta screamed again and sent a second wild barrage that barreled through Goku's defenses. Vegeta kicked Goku hard in the stomach, sending him back, clutching his hurt abdomen. When Goku looked up, he saw a dozen energy blasts flying his way. He managed to X-block, bouncing every time a blast hit.

"Take this!" Goku heard Vegeta roar from somewhere in front of him. The mother of all "chi" blasts hit him then, smashing his guard off in an explosion of violent blue energy.

Goku was sent flying backward, his clothes ripped and his chest in some places burnt. Goku cursed and managed to orient himself. _This battle won't be so easily won_, he realized. _And it looks like the only way to stop it is to kill him… or if I can somehow get him prone_…

But that seemed impossible now. Vegeta was in a crazed rage that no one could calm. He saw Vegeta, his arms stretched out to his sides. Goku knew what this was! The Final Flash!

Goku stood in a half crouch. He threw his arms out; his palms spread apart, then put both his hands to his left hip and cupped them.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"

"Final Flash!" Vegeta roared, putting his spread palms together in front of him. A violent beam of brilliant golden energy exploded from his palms.

"_HAAAA_!!" Goku roared, jerking his hands in front of him, his spread palms facing Vegeta. A huge, dazzling beam of blue force boomed from the saiyan's cupped hands.

The two tendrils of pure force met and exploded in a giant burst of raw energy. The meeting beams crackled and fought an intense battle.

"_Kaio Ken_!!" Goku cried. Suddenly, Goku's energy was increased tenfold. The Kamehameha wave pushed the Final Flash back at Vegeta. The force exploded on the saiyan prince. Strong wind sent dirt and rocks flying in all directions. When the dust cleared, it was apparent that Vegeta still had strength to talk trash.

"Is that all?" Vegeta screamed at Goku, his suit of blue super quality material was smoking.

Goku had to stop Vegeta, get him to calm down.

Goku came up with a plan. A plan so simple, an idiot could have devised it.

He would have to get close, though.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku called in a mocking tone. "Come and get me, you big fat chicken! Wait, I know! You're just scared!"

Vegeta was standing there, watching the low-class saiyan, studying him, devising another combination of moves to attack him with. He was bloody; his battle clothes were damaged and burnt. But this saiyan still had some fight left in him. But Goku's insults were getting irritating now.

He decided it was the right time to attack. When he did, he was greeted by Goku, standing quite confidently, his hands at his sides.

Vegeta was about to let loose a spinning dropkick, when Goku put his hands over his face, his elbows upward over his head, and his palms facing his eyes.

"Taio Ken!" A flash of ultra-bright light shone in Vegeta's eyes, blinding him.

Goku dodged out of the way of the oncoming attack and jumped back.

Vegeta was cursing and screaming; covering his eyes and was thrashing about wildly.

Goku leapt on Vegeta and he wrestled the prince down. Vegeta was breathing in great gasps when he was finally down.

"I don't want to kill you!" Goku yelled in Vegeta's ear.

"Fuck you!" Vegeta snarled back. "I hate you!"

Goku snapped Vegeta up and slammed him down on the ground.

"Vegeta, this is stupid!" Goku yelled again.

"Ever since I met you, you've caused me nothing but misery!" Vegeta gasped breathlessly.

"_I've_ caused _you_ misery?" Goku asked incredulously. "Who killed my friends? Who went out and knocked up my best friend? Who treated everyone he ever met like _shit_?" Goku roared, his voice amplified by his "chi".

"_Who_?" Goku repeated, punching Vegeta hard in the face. "_Who_?"

Goku punched Vegeta again and again, repeating the same question. _"Who?"_

Vegeta suddenly returned to his normal state, his hair returning to its normal black color, and his muscles reverting back to their smaller normal size.

Goku got up then, seeing that the prince was no longer moving.

"Vegeta…?"

When Vegeta did not move, he tried to sense his "chi".

He felt no energy. Goku looked at the once-proud saiyan. Not a fitting end for him, no matter how much of a jerk he was.

Goku looked at the crater that had formed when they were locked in the energy blast battle. That would serve as a good grave for the likes of him.

Goku grabbed Vegeta by the ankle and tossed him into the hole. The saiyan raised on Earth stared at the corpse for a long moment, then turned around to go to his spaceship. It was best if he got back to Earth as quickly as possible.

* * *

Well that was a rather disappointing "Showdown", if you ask me… Goku killed Vegeta and is now heading back to Earth…without at least saying "hi" to the Namekians! The bastard! Anyway, what will happen when the corpse of Chi-Chi is found the next day? What surprise('s) will reveal itself/themselves? You won't want to miss a single word of the next chapter of

Dragonball C

**E/N: **I'm sorry if the Goku coming home to Chi-Chi didn't exactly make sense. The real scene was WAAAAAAAAAY too, strange... So I had to butt in and change it. Vegeta fans keep reading until I post Book 2.


	5. Epilogue

Chapter 5

Epilogue

Goten woke up this morning late. His mother, Chi-Chi usually wakes him up for breakfast. It was unusually quiet this morning. He didn't hear his mother in the kitchen or…anywhere else.

This was more than normal quiet. Goten remembered something from last night. His mom said something about leaving before she left his room. He fell asleep and didn't remember anything after that.

He sat up in his bed and stretched. The young half-saiyan crawled out of his bed and opened his door.

"Mom," he called out.

He walked into the kitchen and was quick to notice that she wasn't there. Had she left? Did she have to go Trunks' house for something? Goten decided that he would search around a little more.

Goten hurried to the front door and opened it. He peeked around and noticed that the car was still there…

"Maybe she's asleep!" Goten thought out loud. Goten ran happily through the living room and into the hallway.

"Mommy, wake up!" Goten called playfully as he turned the knob. Goten entered the room at a run but froze dead in his tracks, his heart in this throat.

His mother was lying in a heap on the floor next to a large pool of blood and brain with a big, gory hole in the back of her head. She seemed to be still half-clutching a gun.

"_MOM_!!" Goten screamed, running and falling to his knees next to the broken, bloody figure. "Mommy, wake up!" Goten pleaded, shaking her body furiously. "Please! Mom! Please!"

Goten flipped her over on her back and slammed at her chest. "Wake up! You _can't_ die, mommy! _No_! Please don't be dead!"

Tears fell from his eyes rapidly as he futilely tried to revive his mother. Goten finally gave up and slumped over the body.

"_Noooooooooooooo_…!" Goten moaned. He sobbed and hugged his mother tightly. "This can't be happening…!"

Goten sniffled and through teary eyes, he spied his mother's phone on the dresser. Goten rose and hurried to the phone and dialed the numbers he had been taught to dial in case of emergencies.

* * * * *

Gohan was sitting at the table, eating breakfast with his fiancé, Videl. The meal was of fried eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice. Quite a healthful breakfast...

"I don't usually eat this kind of breakfast, but this is excellent." Gohan complimented Videl. "This is really good."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I'm not usually a good cook…!" Videl giggled.

"Ah, this is such a happy breakfast!" Gohan laughed. He drew a smiley-face on his toast with the egg yolk, using his fork as a paintbrush. Gohan laughed and Videl only giggled.

"You're so silly!" Videl said, rolling her eyes.

The phone rang in the other room.

"I'll get it." Gohan offered, wiping his mouth on the handkerchief that rested next to his plate. Gohan got up from the table and hurried to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Gohan greeted happily, putting the phone to his ear.

"_GOHAN_!!! You have to come over to the house, quick!" The voice on the other line screamed. Gohan was caught completely by surprise.

"Goten? What's wrong?!" Gohan demanded fearfully.

"It's mom! She's—she's _dead_!!" Goten wept.

"_WHAT_!!?" Gohan all but screamed.

"Hurry! _Hurry_!" Goten pleaded.

"I'll be right over!!" Gohan assured his little brother. The older half-saiyan hung up the phone quickly and began searching for his shoes.

"Gohan, you're scaring me! What's going on?" Videl asked, her face twisted in fear.

"My mother is dead!" Gohan yelled, hardly believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"What!?" Videl squeaked. "How?"

"I don't know!" Gohan answered honestly.

"I'm coming with you!" Videl insisted. The two hurried out the door, scared and unsure of what to make of the situation.

* * * * *

When they arrived, Gohan and Videl rushed into the house.

"Where are you, Goten?" Gohan screamed, genuinely afraid.

"I'm in mom's room!" Goten answered, his voice strained from the screaming and crying. The two rushed into the room and Gohan was stunned to see Goten, his hands and clothes covered in blood, and his mother, also covered in blood with a gaping bloody hole in her head and a gun in her hand.

"_Mom_!!" Gohan all but screamed. "Goten, when did this happen!?" The half-saiyan roared.

"I don't know! Sometime last night, I guess!" Goten was quick to answer.

Gohan returned his full attention to his dead mother's corpse, falling on his knees next to his mother.

"Mom…!" Gohan cried in between sobs. "Why did you do this?"

Videl kneeled next to her fiancé and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Gohan…" she began. "I can only imagine what pain you're feeling right now… I can only try to comfort you."

"She's already been wished back with the Dragonballs! We can't do it twice!" Gohan rumbled. He roared and punched the floor hard, breaking through the floorboards.

Gohan quickly mellowed, and slumped down on his mother's body. "That's my mother…!"

"_Gohan, I heard about what happened and I am truly sorry for your loss_." Gohan heard a familiar voice in his head say.

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked, surprised to hear this voice. "Is that you?"

"_Yes. I heard about it late last night. It was keeping me up all night long_."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Gohan asked accusingly of Piccolo.

_"I didn't want to worry you, but I've notified Bulma and Master Roshi. They're on their way." _Piccolo informed him. "_I am sorry I couldn't save your mother_."

"…It's okay, Piccolo…" Gohan conceded after a long sigh.

Gohan looked down once more to his deceased mother and more tears escaped his eyes. How would this scar Goten? Such trauma Goten must have! He watched his little brother hug his mother so tightly, hoping this was all a bad dream. He loved his mom. Seemingly more than many other children loved their moms.

And now she was dead, she had committed suicide for reasons unknown, probably reasons that will _never_ be known. Gohan felt partly responsible. He remembered back when he, Krillin, and Bulma were going to Planet Namek, he had yelled at her before getting permission to join the mission.

He also remembered he had disobeyed her rules from time-to-time. Was this what Chi-Ch- killed herself over? Did she think she failed at raising her son? That was doubtful. Probably something running much deeper drove her to take her own life.

* * * * *

Gohan was sitting outside on the rock he used to sit on when he and his dad would play and train outside. The East District C.S.I. had come to investigate, and Master Roshi and Bulma were there to comfort him and Goten.

Master Roshi was standing next to Gohan by the rock, smoking his pipe.

"I'm sorry, Gohan. We all loved Chi-Chi, but there's nothing we can do for her now. I think its best we said our goodbyes." Roshi said, trying to sound the most comforting as he could.

"Thanks, Master Roshi." Gohan said half-heartedly.

"You know it's not your fault." Master Roshi assured him. "Your mother committed suicide for other reasons. I cannot say what they are, but rest assured it does not involve you."

Gohan didn't answer, and the Turtle Master understood the need for privacy and allowed Gohan time alone. "Remember my words, boy!" Master Roshi said before hobbling away to join Bulma, who was trying to comfort Goten.

"Such a loss…" Roshi said quietly as he approached Bulma.

"Yeah; I wonder why Chi-Chi would kill herself." Bulma said quietly, holding Goten, who was bawling his eyes out. "It's really sad… and Goten can't live here anymore. Gohan said he is going to take care of him from now on."

"Yes, it's better than orphaning him. And better yet, he's his brother." Master Roshi agreed. The three people were quiet for a long time, watching the investigative team in the house.

* * * * *

Goku was in space, sitting in the seat of the spaceship. He had killed Vegeta! How was he to explain this? As the ship roared through space, Goku watched the stars, thinking about what might be happening on Earth then.

Unbeknownst to Goku, but known to his friends, a tragedy had befallen them. Goku would come home to quite an unpleasant surprise.

Goku imagined how his friends would react to the news of Vegeta's death. He almost imagined Bulma very happy and cheering, but realized that Bulma might feel some sadness, considering how she had been with him for all those years and he was the father of her son.

He thought even Piccolo would feel some slight sorrow. Hell, even Goku felt some regret. He didn't really want Vegeta's blood on his hands, but the prince brought it on himself, after all. With that in mind, Goku sat back in his chair, eager to come home.

**E/N: **Well, that was book 1. Book 2 will be posted in a while because I'm still in the editing process, plus, the author hasn't finished it yet, but whatever, I'll still post it.


End file.
